The invention concerns a climbing shuttering system in and a method for the successive concreting of high vertical walls.
A device for casting walls is known in the prior art from AU-B-18541/88 (acceptance no. 597836) and is viewed as the prior use subject in particular for the erection of at least two spaced and preferably parallel high walls. In the process, when using such a climbing shuttering system, the walls are erected section by section, e.g. in sections of respectively one storey in height. In this connection at first and mainly on a largely planar surface on which the walls are to be erected, a concrete shuttering consisting of a plurality of concrete shuttering elements is formed, in order to concrete a first wall section. In this context, the concrete shuttering elements are set up and stabilized with their own support and set up means.
For the erection of the further wall sections, the same shuttering elements are used, in which they are assembled with additional components to form a climbing shuttering system. This is done so that a support construction is positioned with the concrete shuttering elements and with support carriers. After the positioning by the crane, the arrangement with the support carriers, which are supported laterally in the wall sections already erected, are kept at the corresponding height. By resting on the second support carrier which is also supported laterally in the finished wall sections, after the erection of the second wall section which is located above the first wall section, the entire construction is again moved upwards. Then at a suitable height, the shuttering for a third wall section to be erected can be set up. By frequent repetition at discretion of the steps named above, high vertical walls can be erected for the formation of shafts or complete layouts.
In detail, the known climbing shuttering system therefore has a largely horizontally arranged support structure, which is connected with at least two first support carriers, the so called upper support carriers, and it is supported on them. On the support structure a plurality of concrete shuttering elements are attached hanging downwards. In addition, the support carriers have to have means by which they can be supported laterally on a completed wall section. Equally at least two second support carriers, the so called lower ones, are provided with such means. For the vertical movement of the support structure and/or for raising the lower support carrier, respectively two lift devices are provided, which make a relative movement between the top and bottom support carriers possible.
Whereas in the known system with the elements described above, the possibility of climbing, of subsequent formation of the shuttering and therefore of the successive concreting of high vertical walls is ensured, the known system cannot be used for the setting of the respectively first wall section on the largely planar surface, which is the point of departure. The reason for this is that for this purpose, the concrete shuttering elements which are suspended on the support structure have to be totally lowered onto the largely planar surface. In the area in which the concrete shuttering elements have to be lowered, however, the elements which are necessary for the support of the top support carrier, e.g. laterally pivotable pawls, are formed. These elements necessarily have to be formed below the concrete shuttering elements and aligned with them, so that during the later shuttering of a wall section on a wall section which is already present, the lateral support of the top support carrier which is located below the shuttering elements is ensured.
Because of these essential elements for the lateral support of the top support carrier, the concrete shuttering elements are consequently not lowerable onto the level of the surface on which the first wall section is to be erected. In addition, the elements in the known arrangement prevent the support carrier from being arranged at the start of the concreting work on the planar surface, in order to support the support structure with the concrete shuttering elements.
Consequently with the known climbing shuttering system there is a problem that the first wall section with the additional stabilisation and set up means has to be erected together with the shuttering elements of the climbing shuttering system. Then its own stabilisation and set up means have to be removed, and in addition in particular the shutterings used within a shaft have to be lifted out in a costly manner by use of a crane. This removal of the components and shuttering elements used for the first wall section before the erection of the climbing shuttering system and the necessity for the storage of these elements already increase to a considerable extent the costs for the erection of walls or shafts by means of the known system. Furthermore, with respect to the organisation of labour, it is extremely disadvantageous because the builders cannot be employed for the setting, reinforcement and concreting of the first wall section for the duration of the dismantling of the shutterings which were used for the first wall section. Only after the removal of the named elements and after the erection of the climbing shuttering system in the level above the first wall section, can the shuttering and reinforcement personnel again be employed. Depending on the complexity of the layout to be provided, this interruption can last from three to six weeks, and it therefore constitutes an undesirable interruption in the building cycle.
In fact there are climbing shuttering systems, the components of which can be used both for the first as well as for all the other wall sections. In this case, at first the respectively first wall section is erected. Then devices are mounted on the erected wall sections, which after the removal, draw the entire support construction with the shuttering elements into the zone above the first wall section. There the shuttering can then be set up for the second wall section and the second wall section can be concreted. After the completion of the second wall section, the lifting device is based on the second wall section, in order to bring the climbing shuttering system to the necessary height again. But in this context the lifting devices project at least one storey high above the support construction, which is usually designed in the form of a support platform. These lifting devices which project upwards are in particular an extreme impediment when supplying the concrete and the reinforcements. Especially because of the lifting devices which project upwards, there is a substantial danger of damage to these devices and an increased danger of accidents.
In the climbing shuttering system as in WO 90/09497 as well, parts of the lifting device project beyond the work platform and impede the activity in this area. In addition, in this known climbing shuttering system as well, the erection of the first wall section cannot be directly carried out on the base plate, which was the point of departure. No suitable measures for this purpose are described in the named publication. On the contrary, the work with the aid of the climbing shuttering system only begins after short starting walls have been erected on the base plate, by means of which the suspended concrete shuttering elements can be adjusted. Consequently, when using this known climbing shuttering system as well, special measures are necessary for the erection of the first wall section. In addition, the lower support carrier of the arrangement shown has to be replaced after the erection of the first wall section by a support which is suitable for climbing, which makes the device and the process carried out with it complicated.
In view of these disadvantages of the climbing shuttering systems which are known in the prior art, the object of the present invention is to create a climbing shuttering system, the components of which can be used both for the erection of a respectively first wall section on a largely planar surface, as well as for the erection of all the other wall sections. Furthermore, the climbing shuttering system is to be designed so that the activities which are necessary for erection of the shuttering, for applying the reinforcements and for the supply of concrete are impeded as little as possible.
Consequently, in the climbing shuttering system in accordance with the invention, at least one upper support carrier is designed for support on a largely planar surface, so that it can be positioned thereon. By this measure it is achieved that the upper support carrier which is used later for support during the climbing can already be used when erecting the first wall section on a largely planar surface to support the support structure with the concrete shuttering elements suspended from it.
In accordance with the invention in addition, the shuttering elements and/or the upper support carrier are designed so that the shuttering elements can be brought into the shuttering position on the largely planar surface and at the same time the upper support carrier can be arranged between two concrete shuttering elements which are disposed respectively on the internal sides of walls to be erected. Thereby it becomes possible in accordance with the invention by using the components which are subsequently used for climbing, to use the shuttering for the first wall section of a comparatively high vertical wall on the largely planar surface, on which the wall is to be erected. In this context the shuttering which can be positioned in accordance with the invention on the planar surface, which is used as the starting point, can be broken down at discretion in any suitable manner into individual shuttering elements. For example, it is conceivable that laterally on the upper support carrier, comparatively small shuttering elements which are in particular strip shaped can be formed, which together with the shuttering elements above them of larger surface, form the shuttering for the first wall section.
In accordance with the invention, after the erection of the first wall section, the support construction with the concrete shuttering elements suspended on it and with at least one upper support carrier can be moved for at least a certain distance upwards. By using the intermediate space which is formed between the top support carrier and the largely planar surface, at least one upper support carrier can be moved or provided in such manner with suitable means or elements that it can be supported during the subsequent climbing process laterally on the wall sections which have already been erected. Optionally, the small shuttering elements which are present laterally on the upper support carrier should be removed in advance. Alternatively or additionally, the concrete shuttering elements can be moved vertically so that the means or elements for the lateral support of the upper support carrier arrive in positions, in which they can develop their effect for lateral support of the upper support carrier.
According to a preferred embodiment, the upper support carrier has its own elements for the lateral support on a completed wall section, which are pivotable around a largely horizontal axis. By pivoting around the axis, the named elements can be brought into a position in which e.g. they engage in recesses in the wall sections already erected and thereby support the upper support carrier. In accordance with the invention these elements can be mounted to be removable on the upper support carrier. In particular, these elements during the erection of the first wall section on the planar surface are not yet mounted on the upper support carrier, in order not to prevent, as mentioned above, the positioning of the upper support carrier on the largely planar surface, and in order not to collide with the shuttering elements which are in a shuttering position on the planar surface during the erection of the first wall section.
As mentioned above, after the erection of the first wall section on the planar surface, the entire arrangement is moved vertically. By the removable mounting of the elements described, they can be applied without problems subsequently in the area below the shuttering elements and the upper support carrier. For example, this can concern laterally pivotable pawls, which can be pivoted outwards in a zone below the shuttering element which is in contact with the upper support carrier, in order in the upper zone of an already erected wall section to ensure the support of the upper support carrier, when the shuttering is established by means of the concrete shuttering element above it, and the next wall section is erected.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment, the shuttering elements can be raised and lowered on the support structure. Thereby it is made possible advantageously that the shuttering elements, after the erection of the first wall section on the largely planar surface, can be moved slightly upwards in the vertical direction, in order then to mount or to remove suitable elements laterally on the upper support carrier and below the raised concrete shuttering elements, by means of which the upper support carrier is laterally supported during climbing.
For example, in accordance with a further development of this preferred embodiment, the upper support carrier can be designed to be laterally movable at least in sections. Thereby after the above mentioned raising of the concrete shuttering elements, individual parts of the upper support carrier can be moved out laterally so that by means of these components, a lateral support of the upper support carrier can be achieved.
In addition, for this embodiment of the invention it is preferred that the upper support carrier is provided with elements which are pivotable for its lateral support around a largely horizontal axis. In accordance with this preferred embodiment, the elements for lateral support are arranged in an upper zone of the support carrier so that they can be pivoted inwards during the arrangement of the upper support carrier on the largely planar surface between the shuttering elements which are lowered to achieve a shuttering position. After the erection of the first wall section on the largely planar surface, the shuttering elements are then raised by at least a small amount, so that in the zone below the raised shuttering elements, the above mentioned elements for lateral support of the upper support carrier can be pivoted out. After the movement of the totality of the arrangement to a height at which the shuttering is erected for a further wall section, the pivotable elements can be pivoted out laterally into recesses in the wall section which has already been erected, whereby simultaneously the concrete shuttering elements are in a suitable position for the erection of a wall section above the wall section which has already been completed.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support structure and the upper support carrier are connected with each other to be height adjustable. Preferably a height asjustable mounting is provided in addition for the lift device. In this embodiment, the inventive climbing shuttering system can be used in an advantageous manner flexibly for various storey levels. This is because the maximal height of the wall section which can be erected with the climbing shuttering system is determined by the distance between the upper support carrier, which is supported on the wall section below it and the support structure, on which the shuttering elements are appended hanging downwards. Due to the height adjustable connection between the upper support carrier and the support structure, this spacing and therefore the storey height to be provided can be adjusted. In this connection it should be mentioned that this measure is also suitable for a climbing shuttering system, which consists solely of the support structure, the concrete shuttering elements, the upper support carriers, the lower support carriers and the lift devices, and consequently it is suitable especially for the erection of wall sections in the course of the climbing process. With the named design, for such a climbing shuttering system, outstanding flexibility can be achieved for the erection of high vertical walls with storey heights which are to be selected differently.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a process is suggested for successive concreting of high vertical walls, in which for the erection of a first wall section on a largely planar surface and of all the wall sections above it, the same components of a shuttering climbing system can be used.
Accordingly at least one upper support carrier which has means by which the upper support carrier can be laterally supported on a completed wall section or can be mounted on such means, is arranged on a largely planar surface. Then a support structure is arranged above it and supported on the support carrier. On the support structure, a plurality of concrete shuttering elements is provided hanging downwards, so that they can be brought into shuttering position on the largely planar surface, in which they are arranged respectively adjacent to the upper support carrier. For the subsequent movement of the totality of the arrangement, in addition at least one lifting device is disposed between the support structure or the upper support carrier and the largely planar surface and it is secured on the named elements. Optionally at the same time as the step named above, a first wall section can be reinforced on the largely planar surface. Furthermore, at a suitable point in time, the concreting work for the first wall section can be carried out.
After the erection of the first wall section and the set up of the concrete shuttering elements by at least minor horizontal displacement, the support structure with the concrete shuttering elements and the upper support carrier are moved vertically by at least one lifting device. Then at least one lower support carrier is applied on the bottom end of the lifting device. Optionally simultaneously with this step, the upper support carrier and/or the position of the shuttering elements can be changed with respect to the upper support carrier so that the means of the upper support carrier for lateral support on a completed wall section can be arranged below an adjacent concrete shuttering element. This alteration in accordance with the invention of the upper support carrier can e.g. be the application of pivotable elements for the lateral support of the upper support carrier. Alternatively, in the course of this step, the shuttering elements can be raised. In this case, it is preferred for the upper support carrier that it should be moved out laterally section by section.
After these completion measures on the climbing shuttering system which is used, the total arrangement is moved to a level at which the upper support carrier can be supported in the top zones of the completed wall sections. In certain circumstances, after carrying out the necessary reinforcement and shuttering work, a further wall section can be concreted above the finished wall section. Optionally at the same time as the step named above, the lower support carrier is moved to a height at which it can also be supported laterally in the upper zones of the finished wall section. In accordance with such an arrangement of the lower support carrier, the movement of the entire arrangement upwards by support on the lower support carrier can be repeated frequently at discretion to erect a shuttering for a further wall section as well as for the following steps, in order to concrete vertical walls or shafts up to a desired level. It should be mentioned that during reinforcement, shuttering and concreting work for a predetermined wall section the entire system can be supported on the lower support carrier, which is supported on the second wall section below it. Consequently for support in this case, it is not the upper support carrier which is used, and which has to be supported on the wall section directly below it, the concrete of which is still newer and under certain circumstances may not yet have the necessary strength. Because of this measure, in certain circumstances an acceleration of the timing can be achieved.